Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Amy
ShamyKiss.jpg|Nerd love. De10.jpg|After meeting Amy's mother. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. De13.jpg|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|"Fun with Flags". Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls a Bazinga on Amy. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon cuddles a depressed Amy. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|On "Fun with Flags", Amy is surrendering to fun. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Shamy. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies. Shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Playing doctor "Star Trek" style. Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lsp2.png|Amy and Sheldon. Si6.jpg|Shamy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy has developed a new language. Si4.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing Penny. Amy2.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. SWI2.png|I forgot my sonic screw driver. Fort38.png|Talking to Leonard from the fort. FI20.png|And if that doesn't work out, you could move in with me. Fort29.png|This is such a great fort! Fort28.png|The fort looks so big from the floor. Fort25.png|The first annual greatest fort ever contest. Fort20.png|Sheldon using a loophole in The Relationship Agreement Cath2.png|Amy apologizing to Sheldon while wearing a Catholic school uniform. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon discussing Professor Proton's funeral. Cut13.png|Drunken Sheldon being helped to bed by Amy. Em5.jpg|Amy and drunken Sheldon. TO32.png|Little Amy, happy at last. Opt2.jpg|Testing Sheldon's new noise canceling headphones. TO31.png|Amy happy at their make out session. To30.png|Sheldon wants to make out. To29.png|Were you even thinking of me? To59.png|I love you, but I need to step back and evaluate the situation. PS2.jpg|Sheldon forget to kiss Amy good night. S811.jpg|Shamy making out. Zam28.png|It was a magical evening. Asd19.png|More hot water. Asd16.png|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Tums12.png|Complaining about Leonard. 2M9.png|Playing the "Star Trek" theme on his nose. 2M8.png|Sheldon didn't consult Amy about leaving Earth. 2M4.png|Both choosing a turtle. 2M3.png|Boy, that was a lot of puppies. 2M27.png|Our kids would be Martians. 2M26.png|Thinking about raising children on Mars. 2M25.png|Sheldon asks Amy to join him on Mars. Tums1.png|Checking his mail. S810.jpg|Amy is happy with him necking. S87.jpg|Give me some sarcasm. S83.jpg|Do you see the irony of you idolizing a man with super speed and the pace of our relationship? PS11.jpg|Sheldon trying to make decision for a new game system. PS10.jpg|Sheldon boring Amy about his game system decision over dinner. PS1.jpg|A tired Amy leans up against Sheldon. Dec3.png|PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER!!! Dec2.png|Amy trying to help Sheldon out with his decision. Dec1.png|Willing date night kiss. Din3.jpg|Sheldon breaking up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy reading over a relationship agreement amendment. Din7.jpg|Amy backing up Sheldon. AmySmile.png|Amy happy at their Valentine's Day date. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching Howard & Bernie having sex. Fin8.png|They both liked the kiss. Fin7.png|Romance: Sarcastically kissing Amy. Fin5.png|Romance: Kissing Amy and liking it. Fin2.png|Romance: Staring into Amy's eyes. Loco2.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. Loco1.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans; riding a vintage train. Job4.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. Job3.jpg|Which word is funnier? IWL5.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon is back and knows that he cares for her. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she great? Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode of "Fun with Flags" S203.jpg|Back from date night. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beach combers. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beach combers. Pitch4.jpg|After date night. To59.png|Being your girlfriend is very challenging. Vic7.jpg|This is for you. Urn20.png|Amy driving Sheldon to work. Urn19.png|Sheldon thinks that Amy is acting odd. Fwa13.jpeg|Amy as a kangaroo. Eq24.png|I love you too. Eq1.png|Sheldon just told Amy it was love. Nose10.png|Playing a game with Amy. Amy39.jpg|Discussing dating. Snap17.png|Amy happy to feel popular. Snap8.png|Shotgun! Cookies.png|Discussing investing in the comic book store with Amy. AmyScared.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon before he descends into the tunnels. App13.png|Amy proud that Sheldon is facing his fears. App12.jpg|Amy transcribing his mine experience log. TBBT-s08e13-04.jpg|Measuring Sheldon's anxiety levels. Ped11.png|Amy transcribing his mine experience log. Ped6.png|Escaping his mine simulation after he sees rats. Prom7.jpg|Amy having a panic attack. Fwa5.jpg|Two 1890's beach combers. Zz8.png|Do they have "I Told You So" cards in Braille? To30.png|Sheldon likes kissing Amy. To28.png|The Flash?? TO27.png|Are you ever thinking about me? Fwa3.jpg|Sheldon as Betsy Ross? Fwa2.jpg|Debunking the Betsy Ross myth. Prom5.jpg|The guys picking up their girls. Prom4.png.jpg|Prom night. Nov4.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he is sure it is love. Dev6.jpg|Sheldon playing a game with Amy. Dev1.jpg|Sheldon playing with Amy. Eq34.png|Amy having a panic attack. Qw19.png|Measuring Sheldon's anxiety levels. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Working in Amy's lab. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy is not impressed by Sheldon's way of manipulating her with jewelry. Amy10.jpg|Amy is interested in Sheldon. Cats20dollars.jpg|Sheldon with Amy giving away cats and 20 dollars. Dance2.jpg|Amy giving advice to Sheldon. Second base is right there.jpg|Sheldon as Amy's very reluctant "snuggle-bunny". The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after putting on her tiara. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy explains to Sheldon why he is not screwed when she asked him to meet her mother. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Shamy. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. Tenure7.jpg|Shamy. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Dinner at Amy's. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. Sp8.jpg|Sheldon putting his name back on his space. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Amy watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Stephen Hawking. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Curt13.jpg|Amy kissing Sheldon. Fascinating! Curt11.jpg|Sheldon at Amy's apartment. Rr1.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that his mistake embarrasses her (to make him feel better). De12.png|Sheldon trying to sneak by Amy. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon with his closure obsession. Spell8.jpg|Sheldon sent to comfort Amy. Spell9.jpg|Sheldon and Amy "doing it" with the D&D dice. Hall10.jpg|The Raggedy pair. Hands6.png|Sheldon takes Amy's hand. Hands5.png|What are you doing Sheldon? Hands4.png|Sheldon surprises Amy. Fort9.jpg|Date Night. Fort5.jpg|Moody Date Night. Pong5.jpg|Sheldon as Doctor Who invades Amy's bedroom. Asd22.png|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Asd21.png|There's a lot of rhyming in the future. Asd20.png|What of physical love in the future? Den38.png|The new comic book store Spell12.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Shamy happy together. Raid3.jpg|Amy closing Sheldon's mouth after her statement made him drop his jaw. Raid2.jpg|Sheldon telling Amy about "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid1.jpg|Talking about one of Sheldon's favorite movies. Work13.jpg|Both Sheldon and Amy's lab monkey reacting to a human birth video. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy, monkey. Raid15.jpg|Shamy watching "Raiders of the Lost Ark" together. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon buys Amy a beverage. Gut3.png|Now this may tingle. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Amy2.jpg|Sheldon meets Amy. Dog5.jpg|Playing "The Star Spangled Banner" minus one note. Dog2.jpg|Sheldon having tea with Amy. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Shamy after talking to her mother. Sp2.jpg|Amy watching out for campus security. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and monkey's dual reactions to a picture of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy at Penny's place. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. Probe9.jpg|Chinese hat. Fig49.png|They are your Meemaw's Christmas cookies. Fig50.png|They're perfect. Lrt4.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Sp10.jpg|Sheldon renaming his parking space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at a restaurant. De8.png|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's message from the heart. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy Rost3.jpg|Sheldon give Amy what he thinks she deserves for lying to him. Amy10.jpg|Amy sizing up Sheldon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's car. Gilb3.jpg|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Rr8.jpg|Amy trying to rationalize Sheldon's mistake. Twv- Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. 105987 WB 0135bc 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Rip11.jpg|Kripke is my rival. TBBT-s08e13-09.jpg|Keep up that nagging; it's helping. TBBT-s08e13-08.jpg|Sheldon working during date night. S5EP15 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Ten3.jpg|Discussing the tenured position. Ten1.jpg|Having tea with Amy Farrah Fowler. Sp1.jpg|Amy and Sheldon reclaiming his parking place. Para6.jpg|Sheldon records Amy's symptoms. She's horny. Amy2.jpg|Meeting Amy Farah Fowler. Ny13.jpg|Sheldon lamenting his fallen hero. Professor Proton. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy killing Sheldon with kindness. Pix13.jpg|Tiara hug. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Shamy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Sheldon watches Amy's excited reaction upon receiving a tiara from him. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Amy confronting Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Bavarian episode of "Fun with Flags". Para8.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. MM3.jpg|Sheldon trying to talk to Amy. Pic12.jpg|Amy mad at Sheldon's comments on FWF. Pic6.jpg|Trying to make Amy jealous. Po14.png|Sheldon wants Amy back. Po13.png|Sheldon scares Amy when she turns around. Sf34.png|Take that down from the Internet. Sf33.png|Amy furious at Sheldon. Sf6.png|This is not mine. Plat11.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Plat10.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Aq5.png|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. BD3.jpg|I brought you flowers. BD2.jpg|Shamy. BD1.jpg|Heading for a kiss. I Love you to.jpg|I love you, too. Get Back Here.jpg|Get back here! As song I cant get out of my head.jpg|You're my heart worm. A Proper Kiss.jpg|Passion. Me_too.jpg|Me too! Lets_do_presents_first.jpg|Amy wants her present first. I_enjoyed_that_more_than_I_thought_I_would.jpg|I enjoyed more than I thought. Give_it_to_you.jpg|Why are you saying "give it to you"? Find_out_together.jpg|Let's begin. Dont_know_what_to_expect.jpg|Amy doesn't know what to expect. Amys_responce_to_is_it_all_right.jpg|The yes kiss. Amy_said_yes.jpg|Yes. Amy_getting_into_bed.jpg|Two nervous lovers. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Bed23.jpg|Two nerds in love. Kl120.png|You are my heart worm. Bet76.png|Do you want to be intimate? Yes. Bet75.png|Saying yes to sex. Bet74.png|Expectations. Bet73.png|Why don't you get "it" to me? Bet105.png|Me too! Bet94.png|We'll find out together. Bet93.png|Are you cold? Bet90.png|I'm just nervous. Bet88.png|Both nervously waiting. Hello. Hi. Bet86.png|Amy climbing into bed with Sheldon. Bet85.png|Amy comes into her bedroom reading to lose... Iss1.png|Talking to Amy. Iss56.png|Talking to Amy. Iss49.png|Talking to Amy. Bu11 (1).png|Skyping with Amy. Rab8.jpg|Presenting "Fun with Flags". Rab4.jpg|You call in your flag questions. Rab3.jpg|Sheldon talking about break-ups. Rab1.jpg|The flag of the Isle of Mann. Fe19.png|How long have you had the engagement ring? Fe17.png|Do you have a ring? Fe16.png|Yes. I got you a ring. Fe71.png|Amy hoping to get the ring and a proposal. Fe69.png|Woman, cool your jets. Fe68.png|I've working on this little work-in-progress for five years. Fe66.png|I have to stand up for Amy. Fe51.png|I don't want your old hand-me-down. Fe49.png|Don't treat him like a child. Fe48.png|I can't do that. Fe47.png|I got it shortly before we broke up. Fe44.png|Do you have a ring? Fe42.png|Do you have a ring? VV46.png|Removing the "confetto" from her nose. VV45.png|I think our relationship is much stronger. VV44.png|Sheldon talking about break-ups. VV29.png|Breakups are painful. VV24.png|Sheldon includes Amy in the show title. VV12.png|We want your flag questions. VV8.png|Bored Sheldon. VV9.png|This is not fun. VV1.png|Talking about loneliness with the call-in guests. VV4.png|To a successful "Fun with Flags" episode and a lovely Valentine's Day. 204.jpg|Amy toasting Sheldon. BA29.png|Maybe sex later? BA25.png|You look so handsome. BA7.png|We won't hurt you. BA56.png|Amy toasting Sheldon. BA29.png|Maybe later I'll see you in your birthday suit. BA56.png|Amy's greatest present was the day he was born. Rt16.png|Listening to Howardette. Rt14.png|Considering how to not insult Howard. NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM3.jpg|Sheldon excited about the computer that Amy bought him. NM1.jpg|Shamy. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -12.jpg|Shamy playing "Never Have I Ever". The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -6.jpg|I brought you your tea. NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM3.jpg|Sheldon excited about the computer that Amy bought him. NM1.jpg|Shamy. ju12png|Does that computer have... Vet2.png|Portrait on the storage room set. ju18.png|Mad at Amy. ju19.png|Are you taking that from me too? ju20.png|Excited about how fast it setup. ju21.png|Going to put his old computer into storage. ju28.png|I need to know where we're heading. ju33.png|Walking into the you-store it facility. ju34.png|Sheldon's storage locker. ju35.png|Sheldon never throws anything away. ju36.png|What's this all about? ju37.png|Amy in shock after learning about Sheldon's pack rat obsession. ju40.png|All the clock radios I ever owned. ju46.png|Shamy thinking about Sheldon's pack rat complex. ju48.png|Sheldon moving on. ju50.png|Tea at night. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -6.jpg|I brought you your tea. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -12.jpg|Shamy playing "Never Have I Ever". bg58.png|Never drank milk after the expiration date. bg59.png|Never drank milk after the expiration date. bg60.png|Amy has pushed all the buttons in an elevator. bg61.png|We all have a past. bg34.png|Waiting for Penny to think of something she's never done. bg35.png|Sheldon has been arrested. Bg27.png|Out in the woods. bg24.png|On the other hand, safety first! bg22.png|Does anyone want to check me for ticks? bg11.png|Yay!! gt59.png|No it wasn't. gt54.png|Sheldon! tt4.png|But you always say that you want to win a Nobel Prize. tt6.png|I shouldn’t have to see my girlfriend get groped in public by another man in public. rv67.png|Amy sees what is going on. rv69.png|Do you see what is happening? rv96.png|Sheldon's mother just left with Alfred. Redo89.png|Mind your own business. 10.04 tce-10.jpg|Amy happy that Sheldon said yes. 10.04 tce-16.jpg|Discussing the coital relationship. 10.04 tce-20.jpg|Who is behind those drapes? 10.04 tce-9.jpg|Discussing moving in together. Hab6.png|Sheldon, what do you think? Hab14.png|Happy that they are moving in together. Hab19.png|Come on Sheldon. Hab20.png|Alone in their apartment. Hab23.png|Hearing Leonard and Penny cheer. Hab25.png|Shamy getting settled. Hab27.png|Discussing sleeping arrangements. Hab28.png|This side is closer to the exit. Hab30.png|First night. Hab31.png|Discussing snuggling. Hab38.png|Sheldon snores. Hab39.png|Snoring in Amy's face. Hab41.png|Amy happy spooning with her guy. Hab49.png|Arguing about science. Hab50.png|Do you want to go to our place and make out? Hab51.png|Heading back to their place to make out. Hab53.png|Amy pushed out of bed. tub10.png|What? tub11.png|Okay, well, for starters, there’s nothing wrong with keeping our toothbrushes in the same holder. tub31.png|Amy and Sheldon finally happy. tub55.png|I want to apologize for my behavior today. It was unnecessary. tub56.png|I am willing to forego the bathroom schedule. tub57.png|This is warm. tub60.png|Oh, really? tub61.png|Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you share this toothbrush holder with me? tub62.png|I would love to. tub63.png|Sharing a toothbrush holder. tub64.png|Shamy working things out. tub65.png|Two happy nerds. 10.06 thefetalck-14.jpg|Explaining why she is surprised. 10.06 thefetalck-15.jpg|Amy is happy about the surprise. 10.06 thefetalck-10.jpg|Amy wants to have company over. 10.07 tve-16.jpg|What's up? 10.07 tve-17.jpg|Sheldon has a classic dilemma. 4A or 4B? 10.07 tve-18.jpg|Discussing his dilemma 10.07 tve-12.jpg|Discussing where they might live. 10.07 tve-4.jpg|Leonard's new room.png|Penny redecorates Leonard's room. 10.07 tve-5.jpg|Such as the flags of St. Kitts and Nevis. 10.07 tve-7.jpg|Amy dodging questions about her apartment. K74.png|What kind of party would that be? K71.png|Dinner with Shamy. K61.png|Thank you Sheldon. K62.png|This is a fun surprise. K63.png|This is a fun surprise. K57.png|I mean, if I knew you were good at surprises, I would have expected the surprise, and therefore not have been surprised. K58.png|Don’t get me all randy K59.png|Amy turns Sheldon on. K56.png|Sheldon turned on. K26.png|Sheldon realized he embarrassed Stuart. 10.08 tbbi-2.jpg|It's not going to hurt. 10.08 tbbi-5.jpg|Checking out their skin cells. 10.08 tbbi-6.jpg|Amy sees their creations. 10.08 tbbi-7.jpg|We have a primitive neural network. V1.png|On location "Fun with Flags". V2.png|Enjoying their new theme song. V4.png|The "Fun with Flags" co-hosts. V5.png|The rest watching the live steaming. V7.png|The Budapest flags. V52.png|Getting ready for bed. V53.png|Shamy kiss. V57.png|Talking about where they might live. V58.png|Talking about where they might live. V65.png|Tossing and turning. V73.png|Waking up from a nightmare. V78.png|What's up? V79.png|Amy doesn't want him to starve in his indecision like the donkey. Geo11.jpg|Hit his head on a water fountain. Geo18.jpg|Owww! Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo8.jpg|Sheldon is jealous. Geo9.jpg|Amy calming Sheldon. Bb22.png|...and spray deer musk on my inner thighs. Bb23.png|Okay, I’ve had enough. Bb34.png|For God’s sake, you’re ridiculous. Bb9.png|We lock that door, lower our underpants a little and make a baby. Bb10.png|Shocked by Sheldon's baby suggestion. GL54.png|Talking to Hawking. GL50.png|Amy helping Sheldon. GL51.png|Sheldon's injured hand. GL37.png|Sheldon hurt his head. GL25.png|Amy nursing Sheldon. GL26.png|Amy making Sheldon feel better. GL28.png|You are loved, have a roof over your head... GL8.png|I ran out of taffy. GL6.png|Sheldon is mad at a bicycle. HW1.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy in 4A. HW14.jpg|You love the painting. HW16.jpg|You love the painting. HW32.jpg|Penny will be so happy to get the painting back. CL4.png|That painting does catch your friendship with Penny. CL6.png|She'll love to get it back. CL29.png|Sheldon keeps her because she is so cute. CL57.png|Who is he? ShamyII.png AB1.png AB2.png AB3.png AB5.png Cv7.jpg Cv8.jpg Cv10.jpg Cv11.jpg Cv12.jpg Cv18.jpg Cv21.jpg Cv20.jpg Cv16.jpg Cv17.jpg ShamyII.png|Starting their annual birthday coitus. AB1.png|Honk! Happy birthday, Amy. AB2.png|Birthday celebration. AB5.png|Starting Amy's birthday coitus. WHW1.jpg|Back from the Wizarding World. CT24.jpg|I thought you'd be tired. CT23.jpg|Hankius Pankius. CT21.jpg|Penny calling to them. CT13.jpg|Birthday present. CT14.jpg|A thank you kiss. CT12.jpg|A scan of Sheldon's remarkable brain. CT22.jpg|Hankius Pankius. CT16.JPG|A knock at the door. cv15.jpg|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? cv16.jpg|Raj is there. cv17.jpg|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? CT20.jpg|Helloo...... CT19.jpg|Do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? CT18.jpg|I got a Gryffindor robe for you. CT15.JPG|Wowza. CT17.jpg|Wowza. bn5.png|Amy wake up. bn6.png|It’s midnight. Happy Birthday. bn7.png|Thank you, Sheldon. bn8.png|HONK! Happy Birthday! bn9.png|MRI of Sheldon's brain. bn10.png|Thank you, Sheldon. bn11.png|Birthday present thank you. bn12.png|Commencing annual coital festivities. bn30.png|Let go home. bn31.png|Don't you want head back to the apartment. bn32.png|They want some alone time. bn34.png|Sex? Yes! bn35.png|I think that grape is milder. bn45.png|So…where were we? bn46.png|...and your nose was whistling ever so slightly. bn47.png|You were like a foxy tea kettle. bn48.png|Starting again. bn49.png|Earlier tonight things began organically and now it’s being forced like all the “Pirates of the Caribbean” sequels. bn50.png|Oh, okay, I know that Leonard and Penny think we’re doing it and I don’t want to disappoint them. bn60.png|I got a Gryffindor robe for you. bn61.png|How scandalous. You naughty girl. bn62.png|You naughty girl. bn63.png|You went to the Wizarding World without me. bn64.png|Wait. What just happened? bn65.png|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? bn67.png|Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? bn68.png|Oh, Happy Birthday to me! bn69.png|Oh, Happy Birthday to me! bn70.png|Starting their annual ritual. bn71.png|Shamy coitus. bn81.png|Yeah, but I thought this baby was supposed to ruin their sex life, not mine. bn83.png|Amy smiling that they take longer to have sex than Howardette. bn84.png|Boop! bn90.png|Shamy in the waiting room. bn101.png|Sheldon and Amy waiting. bn93.png|Sheldon and Amy waiting. bn94.png|Sheldon and Amy waiting. bn109.png|Happy for their friends. bn115.png| may be successful, some may be homeless. bn116.png|It’s fun to think about. bn122.png|Well that was quite a day. bn123.png|Coming back from Wizarding World. bn124.png|Hankius Pankius. bn125.png|I thought you would be tired. bn126.png|Amy, I just saw a magic train and reported somebody for cutting in line. If that’s not foreplay, I don’t know bn127.png|Chasing after cute Amy. Hol2.jpg|You still have mistletoe up. Hol6.jpg|Talking through the slit. Hol25.jpg|Mary also thinks that Amy is weird. Hll3.png|The trip to Texas didn't go well. Hll6.png|Sheldon wakes up in the car on the way to home. Hll7.png|Amy wants Sheldon to tell his mother that they're living together. Hll20.png|I’m the child she was worried about? Hll24.png|Being my girlfriend, she’s saying you’re a weirdo, too. Hll25.png| I don’t thinks that’s what she’s saying. Hll26.png|That’s exactly what she was saying. Hll27.png|You're mother was wrong. You're not alone. Hll37.png|Listening to Penny and Leonard's Christmas story. TRR10.jpg LRA34.png|I'll miss you. LRA42.png|I'll miss you 2X... LRA43.png|Penny drags out Amy. LRA63.png|Let's find a minibar and I'll show you how Godzilla gets drunk. LRA70.png|Lounging at the bar. LRA73.png|Discussing Lenny's marriage problems. LRA76.png|Let's this "party of the first part" started! LRA84.png|Mm. You seem to be forgetting the “no nostalgia” clause. LRA86.png|Aw, I remember signing our first Relationship Agreement. 10.14 TE-5.jpg 10.14 TE-6.jpg 10.14 TE-7.jpg LR-28.jpg LR-29.jpg LR-30.jpg 10.18 EHI-1.jpg 10.18 EHI-2.jpg 10.18 EHI-5.jpg 10.18 EHI-20.jpg 10.19 TCF-1.jpg 10.19 TCF-5.jpg 10.19 TCF-6.jpg 10.19 TCF-9.jpg 10.19 TCF-10.jpg 10.19 TCF-11.jpg 10.19 TCF-12.jpg 10.19 TCF-13.jpg 10.19 TCF-20.jpg 10.20 TRD-8.jpg 10.20 TRD-9.jpg 10.20 TRD-10.jpg 10.21 TSA-6.jpg 10.22 TCR-5.jpg 10.22 TCR-6.jpg 10.22 TCR-7.jpg 10.22 TCR-14.jpg 10.22 TCR-15.jpg 10.23 TGC-1.jpg 10.23 TGC-8.jpg 10.23 TGC-9.jpg 10.23 TGC-14.jpg 10.23 TGC-15.jpg 11.01 TPP-1.jpg 11.01 TPP-3.jpg 11.01 TPP-4.jpg 11.01 TPP-6.jpg 11.03 TRI-1.jpg 11.03 TRI-17.jpg TCC-3.jpg TCC-17.jpg TPG-2.jpg TPG-3.jpg Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Pictures Category:Images Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Pictures Category:Trivial Category:Sheldon Category:Shamy Category:Amy